Configure Silverfish
Silverfish SE The most frequently updated version of Silverfish is Sepefeeds Silverfish SE. He forked Botmakeres Silverfish after the Whispers of the old Gods release and added added One night in Karazhan in version 124.0SE and Mean street of Gadgetzan in version 125.0SE. Download The must recent version of Silverfish can be found at [http://www.hearthranger.com/forum/yaf_postst7352_Sepefeets-Silverfish-update--WotOG.aspx Sepefeeds thread] at Rush4x or on [https://github.com/sliverfishes/silverfish/releases Github]. Simply unpack the Silverfish.7z. Move all files to HearthRanger\ExternBot\silverfish folder and replace the JoyAdmins version of Silverfish. Installation Simply unpack the Silverfish.7z. and move all files to HearthRanger\ExternBot\silverfish folder and replace the JoyAdmins version of Silverfish. Depending on you windows security settings, you might have to unlock silverfish.exe and silverfish.dll at you HearthRanger\ExternBot\silverfish. Right-click on each of them, select properties and click on unlock in the bottom. Settings up HearthRanger Now you need to configure HearthRanger to use Silverfish SE instead of it's on default A.I. Do so by clicking on the Edit Task button on the left the HearthRanger main window. Check the Bot Control App tab and change as followd: * Set "Maximum random wait time between actions" to 0 (or a very low amount) * Select "Show mouse movement path" and set "Mouse move speed" to around 100 * Select "Use extern A.I. module" and select silver.dll from the download menu. You can doublecheck the Silverfish version next to the dropdown menu. Running When starting the bot a second window appears with detailed infomation about the silver.dll task. Doublecheck the version at the first line of the output. Silverfish now uses it's default settings and basic logic for mulligan and combo: It tries to mulligan low mana cards and plays basic combos that have a high board value. You can help Silverfish SE to understand your deck by adding custom deck settings.txt, _combo.txt, _discovery.txt and _mulligan.txt. You'll find more infos about this later. Configuration Silverfish can be configured generally but it's highly recommendet to use different configuration files for each of your decks. Therefore you have to create subfolders corresponding to the deck title within your HearthRanger\ExternBot\silverfish\Data\*CLASS* folder. For example settings for your "Jade Aggro Shaman" should be in this folder: HearthRanger\ExternBot\silverfish\Shaman\Jade Aggro Shaman If it does not exists Silverfish tries basic Shaman configuration from HearthRanger\ExternBot\silverfish\Shaman That way you might have general settings for all of your shaman decks. Deck Settings The settings.txt should have at least the first two options. Every missing option is read from settings.txt in your Silverfish directory. Deck architype behave = control; Select the behavior of the A.I.: * control - Used mostly, this focuses on boardcontroll, clearing the board as best it can before going face. * rush - Will try to kill only the strong enemy minions on the board or when the oponent has more then 4 minions. But it will hit face more often then the previous 2 * face - This mode will just go face unless there is a taunt or a few other very specific threats. * mana - Allmost the same as "Control" but tries to not "over"-damaging a minion to kill it (i.e. not killing a 1/1 with a 7/8) (This mode is in testing phase) enfacehp = 15; The amount of health the opponent needs to have before your hero attacks the enemy directly with a weapon. Examples for different deck architypes: * Face: 30 - Straight to face no holding back * Aggro: 29 - Allows for initial board control * Tempo: 20 - Board control until stable * Mid-Range: 15 - Full board control * Control: 15 - Full board control Play around... playarround = false; Should Silverfish try to play around AoE spells. This affects the amount of your minions on the board and might also reduce your winrate. (Typo is also in the source code, don't try "playaround") playaroundprob = 50; Probability where the enemy plays the AoE spell but your minions are forced to survive playaroundprob2 = 80; Probability where the enemy plays the AoE spell and your minions can die useSecretsPlayArround = false; Try to play around enemy secrets. Like play around AoE this might also reduce your winrate since some plays might be to slow to win the game. Calculations maxwide = 5000; Out of all possbile boards this number boards is taken to the next level of calculations where another move may be added to them. The more boards are calculated the higher the chance to make a really smart play. On the other hand, this adds a lot a calculation and maybe your CPU might be overextended on complex boards with many minions. If roping happens to often, reduce the value. On very high end computers values above 10.000 might be possible, 5.000 should work on most desktop pcs flawlessly. twotsamount = 1000; Number of boards where the first enemy turn is simulated. This should be around 20% of maxwide. simEnemySecondTurn = true; This sets whether Silverish should calculate the secend enemy turn as well. That's a total of 4 turn calculated: your current turn, enemys turn, your possible next turn, enemy next turn. enemyTurnMaxWide = 40; Boards calculated in enemy first turn in first AI step. Around 10-20% of enemyTurnMaxWideSecondTime but lower or equal to enemySecondTurnMaxWide) enemyTurnMaxWideSecondTime = 200; Boards calculated in enemys-first-turn BUT in the second AI step (higher than enemyTurnMaxWide) enemySecondTurnMaxWide = 40; Number of enemy boards calculated in enemys second TURN. Around 10-20% of enemyTurnMaxWideSecondTime. (This might have been removed?) nextTurnDeep = 6; Maximum deep-lvls (total moves) in your second turn (recommended = dont touch this) nextTurnMaxWide = 20; Maximum boards calculated in one second turn deep-lvl nextTurnTotalBoards = 200; Maximum boards calculated in second turn simulation. Around 20% of twotsamount. alpha = 50; Weight in % of your 2nd turn vs your 1st (0<= alpha <= 100) eg. 30 = 30% 2nd turn result + 70% first turn result simulatePlacement = true; Simulate all placements for Direwolf Alpha, Flametongue Totem or Defender of Argus Combo Discovery Mulligan General Settings useExternalProcess = true; use silver.exe for calculations, a lot faster than turning it off (recommended = true) concedeOnBadBoard = false; Concede if the enemy board is too good. It's currently not recommended to use this options since it miscalculates certain situations and might give up when there is still hope. concedeOnBoardValue = -900 concedeOnBadBoard will trigger if our best board is lower value than this (recommended = dont touch this) speed = false; Set this true to support sending multiple actions to bot (currently buggy so forced false) useNetwork = false; Use networking to communicate with silver.exe instead of a file (experimental, likely to fail after some time) netAddress = 127.0.0.1; network address where silver.exe is running (127.0.0.1 = this computer) tcpPort = 14804; tcp port to connect on